


Brianna

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Drabble, F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Gibbs finds out he's going to be a father and leads up until his child his born.





	Brianna

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: There maybe some parts that people might find disgusting, not too bad though. Just thought I'd give you a little warning.  


* * *

Paige grabbed the bottle of asprin from the cupboard. Gibbs sat at the table in the kitchen eating his breakfast. "You have a headache honey?" He asked.

Paige took two asprin from the bottle. "No. I feel bloated and my period is irregular."

Gibbs made a face. "Uh, eating here." He replied.

"Hey, Paige." Neila said, walking in the side door. "You ready?"

"Just give me a minute." Paige said.

"All right." Neila sat down next to Gibbs at the table. "How are you?" She asked.

"Fine." Gibbs said.

"That's good." Neila replied. 

Paige stopped walking. "Damn."

"What's wrong?" Neila asked.

"My period is off. I haven't had one in a while. I feel really sick too." Paige replied.

"When was the last time you went to a Gynecologist?" Neila questioned.

"Uh." Gibbs got up and walked over to the counter. 

"I don't know, a couple of years ago." Paige replied.

They got up from the table. "It's just so weird, usually when I get my period it's like the flood gates open." Gibbs scrapped the rest of the food off the plate and put it in the sink. "Where you going?" Paige asked.

"To find higher ground." Gibbs replied.

Paige glared at him. "You ready?" She asked Neila.

"Yeah." Neila answered.

Later...

"I can't believe what women talk about." Gibbs said as he typed. 

"Yeah?" Tony replied. "Like what?"

"Well today Paige and Neila were talking about periods." Gibbs replied.

"Woah." Tony said. "Yeah, that's why I'm glad I'm seperated from Julia, and don't live at home.

"Yeah?" Gibbs replied.

"Yeah, no more midnight tampon runs." He chuckled. "You didn't get the right size." He mimicked a womans voice.

"What's with all the types anyhow? I mean, there's light, slim, superabsorbant, skinny superabsorbant. And maxi, mini, with wings." Gibbs said.

"I have no idea." Tony replied.

The phone next to Gibbs started to ring. He picked it up. "Gibbs." He replied. "Yes, honey. Where are you?" He sighed. "All right. I'll come pick you up. Okay, bye." He hung up. "I have to go pick up Paige at the Gynecologist." Gibbs said.

"Oh, have fun." Tony replied. 

Gibbs walked in the office door and stared at all the women in the waiting room. He walked up to the receptionist. "I'm here to pick up my wife, Paige Gibbs." He replied. 

"Doctor Milosevic is running late, you can stay out in the waiting room." The receptionist replied. 

Gibbs looked around. "All right. I'm just going to stand here." He said, leaning up against the wall.

"There's a seat over there." The receptionist pointed at a loveseat with two pregnant women sitting on it.

Gibbs smiled weakly. "Thanks." He walked over and squeezed between the two women.

"You have enough room?" The woman on his left asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs said.

"I wasn't always this big. I've put 50 pounds on." The woman said.

Gibbs nodded. "Uhuh."

"Oh, I know what that's like." The other woman said. "When I was pregnant with my first child I put on 60 pounds, but I left half of it in the delivery room." The woman said.

"Wow. That must've been hard. Giving birth to a 30 pound baby." Gibbs replied.

The woman looked over at him. "I didn't. That 30 pounds was the amneoic sac, fluid, and discharge."

Gibbs almost gagged. "Thanks." He whispered.

There was silence for 30 seconds.

"Are you going to breast feed?" The woman on his right asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not looking forward to sore nipples and everything." The woman said.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow. "Uh, I'm going to go see if my wife is ready." He tried to get up, but was wedged between the two women. "Uh, excuse me." He finally shimmied his way out and walked over to the magazine rack and leafed through it. "Nothing." He whispered. He walked over to the receptionist. "You don't happen to have any other magazine's back there do ya?" He asked.

The receptionist smiled. "We have a copy of Jack and Jill. You want the crayons too?"

"Nah, thanks." He replied. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Gibbs, the doctor would like to see you with your wife." A nurse said.

"Okay." He followed the nurse down the hallway and into an office. The nurse shut the door behind him. Gibbs cleared his throat and took a seat next to his wife. 

"We need to talk." The doctor replied. 

Gibbs looked at Paige and then the doctor. "All right."

"We got your wife's blood test back, and we found something." The doctor replied. 

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked, worried.

"You're having a baby." The doctor said.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "What? How, we haven't had sex in...what? Six weeks?"

"Excuse me. You don't remember that night in the kitchen?" Paige replied. 

"It was a one time spur of the moment thing." Gibbs said.

"I've been delivering spur of the moment's for 20 years." Doctor Milosevic replied. 

Gibbs gulped. "All right."

They walked out of the doctor's office and got in the car. "What do you think?" Paige asked.

Gibbs turned and looked at her. "Uh....I don't know." Gibbs replied. Paige looked out the window and Gibbs stole a glance at her. She was glowing and he loved how happy she looked. 

"I can't believe we're going to be parent's." Paige looked out the window at a mother with a baby carriage walking down the road and smiled. 

Gibbs looked out the window and saw a father and his son on the other side of the street. The little boy was throwing a tantrum. He cringed. "Great."

"Are you happy?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, if you're happy I'm happy." He said.

Paige smiled. He drove them to the NCIS Building. 

"You two look very happy." Tony replied.

"We're having a baby." Paige said.

"Gibbs is going to be a dad?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Paige replied. 

Tony chuckled. "That's funny."

"Congratulations." Ducky said. 

"Thank you, Ducky." Paige replied. 

"You're welcome." Ducky said.

"Wow, you're having a baby, boss?" McGee asked.

"Well, if you'd like to think of it as an alien, by all means." Gibbs replied. 

"Sorry." McGee said.

"How do you feel about this?" Abby asked.

"It's cool." Paige replied. 

"Gibbs?" Abby asked, as everyone looked at him.

"Uh...well....I was thinking...our child will be in Pre-School and I'll be in my fifties. When my kid graduates I'll be in my sixties. It'll be funny when we go to the movies, one senior ticket, adult, and child. People are going to ask me if I'm his grandpa." Gibbs replied. 

Paige felt herself tearing up. "Well, I thought it was a great idea. A baby is a sign of our love for each other, but I guess I know where you stand." She got up.

"Paige, wait." Gibbs said. "Come on."

Paige turned on her heels. "Don't follow me."Gibbs reached out to stop her. "Don't Gibbs." She replied.

He stopped. 'It's bad. She never calls me that.' He thought.

"That was bad." Tony replied. 

Gibbs looked at him. "Shutup." He stood looking at the wall. "I'll be back." He followed Paige out to the parking lot. "Honey, don't go." He replied.

Paige looked up. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, don't tell me what to do right now. I am not in the mood for it!" She hit the gas and sped out of the parking lot in his car. 

"Shit. How am I going to get home?" He asked himself.

"I can give you a ride." A woman behind him replied.

Gibbs looked over. "Do we know each other?" He asked

"No, I work in the evidence locker." She replied. "I go through all the grisly murder evidence." 

"Oh." He couldn't quite place her. "I just thought I saw you before somewhere else."

"Maybe." She said, laughing a little. "Do you want that ride?" She asked.

"Uh..." He looked back over his shoulder. "Why not. It's just a ride home."

"All right." She replied, tossing her red hair over her shoulder. "I'm Luci."

"Gibbs." He shook her hand.

"I know who you are." She said. "I'll pick you up at 6."

"Fine." 

Later...

Gibbs climbed into the passenger seat of Luci's red Mustang. "You have a slight obsession with red." He replied. 

"Oh, you have no idea." She smiled. 

Gibbs stared straight ahead. "So, how was your day?" He asked.

"Divine." She replied. 

"Great." He answered.

"Would you like to stop and get something to eat?" She asked.

"No, thanks. I really should get home. My wife and all." He replied. 

"Uh, yes, there is that." She said. 

"Yes, there is my wife." Gibbs replied. 

"Yes." Luci answered. She stopped the car in front of Gibbs house. "Well this is the end of the line."

"Yeah." Gibbs grabbed his coat. The November air was starting to feel like February. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem, baby. If you ever need another, I'll know." Luci replied. She pulled the door shut and sped off.

Gibbs shivered. He walked up to the front door, he turned the handle but it was locked. "Shit." He reached above the door frame for the other key but it was missing. "Damn." He knocked on the door. A light came on in the kitchen. Paige pulled the blind back and stared at Gibbs. "Paige, please let me in, it's freezing out here." She stared at him for a few seconds and opened the door slightly. 

"Gibbs, I don't want to see you right now." She replied.

He got down on his knees and looked up at her. "I'm so sorry for the way I behaved earlier. I shouldn't have. I know how much you want this baby, so, if you're happy, I'm happy. Let's have a baby." He hugged her from the ground.

"Get up. You're getting your pants wet." Paige replied. 

"Does that mean you're not mad?" He asked. "And please don't call me Gibbs, we're married remember?"

"I was never mad, I was pissed." Paige said. He followed her inside. "Who brought you home? Tony?" She asked.

"Uh, no, actually. Luci from the evidence locker." Gibbs replied. 

"Who?" Paige asked.

"Luci, I don't know her last name. Said she works in the evidence locker. Red hair, real skinny, kind of pale." Gibbs said.

"Huh, I don't remember anyone named Luci working in the evidence locker." Paige replied. "Are you sure her name is Luci?"

"That's what she said." Gibbs replied.

"Oh, well. Maybe she's new." Paige smiled at Gibbs. 

"Yeah." Gibbs replied.

March......3 months later.....

"Oh, my god." Gibbs sat up in bed. Paige was sleeping soundly next to him. She breathed in and out, her chest rising and falling beneath the blanket. Gibbs sighed, pulled the blanket around him, and wrapped his arm around Paige. He went back to sleep.

"Jethro." Paige whispered.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I'm hungry." She replied. 

"What?" 

"I'm hungry." 

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I want a peanut butter fudge sundae." Paige replied. 

"Okay." He threw the blanket off and slid out of bed. Gibbs walked out to the kitchen. He opened the fridge door and pulled out a gallon of vanilla ice cream, the hot fudge and peanut butter from the cupboard. He scooped the ice cream into the bowl, the peanut butter on top of that, squirted some fudge on that, and grabbed a spoon, and staggered back to the bedroom. "Here you go, sweetie." He handed her the bowl. 

"Thank you, Jethro." He kissed her forehead and laid back down.

Later...

Gibbs' eye's adjusted to the light of the office as he walked in. "You don't look so good, boss." McGee replied. 

Gibbs looked over at McGee. "You wouldn't either if your wife had you up at 3 in the morning making her an ice cream sundae."

"Oh, it's the cravings." McGee said. "Neila went through that when she was pregnant with Joshua."

"Yeah? Well I think Paige is doing it to me on purpose." Gibbs replied. "She's getting even with me or something."

"Actually it's a normal part of the hormone imbalance." McGee stated.Gibbs shot him a look. "Or not."

July...9 months...

Paige turned the air conditioning down. "God, it's so hot in here."

Gibbs shivered under the blankets. "Honey, why don't you lay down."

"No, no, no. I can't. I've got this burst of energy." Paige replied. 

"Please, honey." Gibbs said.

"Oh, all right." She smiled. "You are too much." She waddled over to the bed and got in. 

"Ah." Gibbs wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Paige said. Paige stared at the ceiling. "Honey."

"Yes?" Gibbs replied. 

"It's time." She said.

"Time for what?" He asked, nuzzling her neck.

"The baby." Paige said.

Gibbs jumped out of bed. "All right!" He grabbed the suitcase next to the door. "We got everything here." He said.

"Yes." Paige replied. "I'm going to call ahead. Get the car ready."

"All right." Gibbs replied. They drove to the hospital. Gibbs called McGee, Ducky, and DiNozzo. "All right." He led Paige into the hospital. 

"Mrs. Gibbs." The nurse said. "Do you need a wheelchair?"

"Yes, you might want to get one for my husband." Paige replied. 

Tony walked briskly into the hospital. "Where's Paige?" He asked.

"Right here." Paige waved at him. 

"Oh, good. How's my baby sister feel?" He asked.

Paige shot him a look. "Tony, shutup."

"All right, let's get you upstairs." The nurse replied. 

"Tony, will you wait for Ducky and McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Tony said. "Do you think Neila's going to come too?"

"I'm sure." Gibbs said.

"All right." Tony replied. 

Later... 

Paige breathed in deeply. "Okay. That contraction is over."

The nurse peeked in. "Everything's good. Dr. Jacque can't come in, but his assistant, Dr. Benson will be here in a few minutes."

"All right." Paige replied. 

"Hi, I'm Dr. Benson." A woman from the doorway said.

Gibbs eyebrows shot up. "Hi." He replied. 

The doctor checked Paige up. "I'll be right back." She said.

"How old do you think she is?" Gibbs asked Paige.

"I don't know." Paige replied. 

"She looks like she just got out of Med. School." Gibbs said.

"I've been out of medical school for a year." Dr. Benson replied. 

Gibbs nodded. "So, how many babies have you delievered?" He asked. "Can't be that many."

"Actually 312."

"Oh." Gibbs said.

Paige rolled her eyes and grimaced. "Damn. That one hurt."

"That's what I need to talk to you about. The baby's heart rate is down. Now, this could just be because of the contractions, but I'm going to check in a minute here. If it's the same or dropped we're going to have to do an emergency c-section." Dr. Benson replied.

"Oh, god." Paige said. 

"How long does a c-section take?" Gibbs asked.

"If I need to, I can have the baby out in a minute." Dr. Benson replied. 

Gibbs nodded. "Good."

Dr. Benson checked the reading. "All right. We need to go."

"Honey." Paige felt herself crying. 

"Don't worry." Gibbs replied. 

Ducky, McGee, Tony, and Neila got off the elevator. They walked briskly down the hallway. They found Gibbs standing outside. "What's going on?" Tony asked.

"Paige is having an emergency c-section." Gibbs replied. 

"Oh, god." Tony replied. 

"Don't worry." Ducky said. "Sometimes a c-section is standard."

"Yeah." Neila replied. "Some women can't give birth because the baby is bigger than the birth canal."

Tony cringed. "Ew."

"No, that's not why." Gibbs replied. 

"Oh." Neila whispered. They looked at the door and waited in silence. 

The doctor walked out. "Mr. Gibbs."

"Yes." Gibbs stood up. 

"You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl." The doctor replied. 

Gibbs smiled. "Thank you."

"You're a dad!" Tony exclaimed.

"And you're an Uncle."

"Oh, my. I am an Uncle. I guess I better change my ways." Tony chuckled.

"Yeah." Neila said.

"Wow." McGee replied. "I can't believe you're a dad, Gibbs."

"Congratulations." Ducky replied, taking Gibbs hand. "You're a little stary eyed."

"I know. If you all will excuse me. I'm going to go see how my wife and new daughter are." Gibbs said, he opened the door.

"Hey, boss. What's her name?" Tony asked.

"Brianna."


End file.
